The Chosen Ones
by David Knight and Lady Iapetus
Summary: A young boy named Seth is about to begin the quest of a lifetime


_Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to 4Kids and Nintendo. Digimon belongs to Saban and Toei. Co. All characters from the both series belong to the companies that made them. Seth is of our own creation._   
****   
****   
****

**The One of Legend**   
**By: David Knight and Lady Iapetus**   


  
  
  
  


_We know there are two worlds. Earth and the Digital World... but we also know they can't be the only ones. There are other worlds just waiting to be discovered. Now what if the Digiworld is unique. That only one of its kind exists and is the nexus for travel between all worlds... all different versions of Earth.___

_There's an old story that someone coming from another world from the sky is one of legend, meaning that person will have a great destiny.___

_This is the story of a boy that will undergo the greatest adventure a person could ever take._

*** 

"Alright! We're on our way to Saffron City!" exclaimed a young boy. He was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a blue white vest and a red baseball cap with a green line on the front. He wore a green backpack on his back. 

"Pika!" his Pikachu, an electric type Pocket Monster (Pokemon for short), said. It was as always, on his trainer and friends shoulders. 

"Ash do you always have to go off in a rush? Saffron City isn't going anywhere and we've been walking on this trail for the last five days straight." A young woman said behind him. She was wearing cut off jean shorts and a yellow top, which had red suspenders over it. She had carrot red hair and wore it at an odd angle. 

"Well can you really blame me Misty? It's been long while since I beat Lt. Surge for the Thunder Badge and I really need to get this badge to keep on track." Ash replied. 

"Is that you want to keep on track or is that you want to one up Gary?" Misty smirked. 

Ash got bent out of shape at that comment. "No way! Gary doesn't have anything to do with this!" 

"Yeah right." Misty giggled. "I'll believe that as much as I believe Team Rocket deciding to leave us alone." 

"Hey where's Brock?" Ash asked 

Just then out came their other traveling companion, Brock. He was the oldest of them all. He wore brown pants, an orange shirt, and a green vest over it. He had spiky hair and when you looked at his face to looked like he never opened his eyes. 

"Right here Ash. Come let's take a break and eat something." Brock suggested. 

"Great idea Brock!" Ash smiled as he sat down. 

Misty facefaulted. "It would have to be for food he would stop... oh well might as well..." Misty stopped talking when she got a glimpse of something in the forest. Curious she went over to look and see what it was. 

"Hello... any one here?" Misty called out. "He... eep!" she cried as she tripped over something. She got up rather quickly and looked at what... or rather who... she tripped over. 

It was a young man probably only a little older than herself. He had short brown hair. He was wearing a ripped shirt and torn jeans. His eyes were closed. He didn't look too good to Misty. She checked his pulse. 

"Definitely not good! Ash! Brock! Get over here now!" Misty cried. 

The two boys ran to her with Pikachu always following Ash. 

"Misty what is... woah! What happened?" Ash asked. 

"He's in bad shape Ash. I don't know what he's been through but it definitely can't be good. He needs help." 

"But there aren't any normal hospitals anywhere near here." Brock said. 

"Brock get your Zubat out. We can use my Pidgeotto and your Zubat to look for any hospital. Pokemon or Human." Ash replied. 

"Good idea Ash." Brock said 

"Wait!" Misty said getting out a piece of paper and wrote two notes. Both said the same thing. She put one each around Zubat and Pidgeotto. "This way the people at the hospital can follow our pokemon back here and we don't have to move him. We could hurt him in some way if we tried to move him. We aren't medical students you know and we don't know what's happened to him." 

"You are right Misty. Alright get going Pidgeotto." Ash said as the two trainers released their flying pokemon and they started looking for hospitals. "Please hurry." Ash said. He then went to Misty. "How is he, Misty?" 

Misty lifted up the injured teen's head. "He got hit in the head. I can tell that much." 

"Shouldn't we check on his ID?" Brock said. 

"And invade his privacy?" Misty countered. 

"'Sides Brock looking at his clothes what ever he was in he doesn't have anything to carry ID on him. We're just going to have to wait until he wakes up for us to find out who he is." Ash replied. 

Just then Pidgeotto and Zubat came. 

"Looks like they found a hospital." Ash said just as he hear the sound of sirens. An ambulance came on the trail. Out of the back came two Chancies who lifted the young man on to a stretcher and placed him into the ambulance. Out of the drivers side window, a Nurse Joy poked her head out. 

"You children were here when found him?" They nodded. "Get in. I need to ask you some questions if I am going to treat him." Nurse Joy said. 

"Treat him?" Ash asked. 

"You mean you can treat people as well as pokemon?" Misty asked. 

"I was getting a doctorate in medicine and I already had a PhD before I switched to treating Pokemon. Come on hurry!" Nurse Joy said. 

"Yes my beautiful vision of lady." Brock smiled already in his girl struck mode. Misty then clubbed him. 

"We have a person in pain and possible serious injury and all you can think about is flirting with a Nurse Joy!" Misty shouted. 

Ash sighed as he got Brock in. "Like the lady said Misty, let's get going!" 

"Right." Misty replied as she got in the back with Ash and closed the doors. After that van drove off for the Pokemon center. 

*** 

_Where am I... what am I doing here... more importantly... who am I..._

"Look he's coming around." A female voice said. "I'm glad you were smart enough to think to send that message with your Pidgeotto and Zubat.." 

"Well we couldn't just leave him there, even if we didn't know who he was. We're just really lucky that you can also treat people." A boy said. 

"That's true. I'm the only one in my family that also learned to be a doctor for people as well as a doctor for pokemon." She said. 

"Think you're the best looking one of them all." Another boy said. 

"Give it up, Brock. You know you're never gonna impress Nurse Joy with that kind of talk," Misty lectured. 

"What... what's going on? Who are you people?" the guy asked. 

The girl with red hair and a ponytail in a funny position spoke first, "My name is Misty." 

The first boy, who appeared to be Misty's age, said, "I'm Ash." 

"And I'm Brock," said the older boy with spiked brown hair. 

"I am Nurse Joy... could you tell us who you are?" 

"Seth... my name is Seth," the young man said. "If it helps, I'm 14... least I think I am 14." 

"Hey, you're about the same age as me!" Misty said. 

"WHAT?!" Ash screamed. 

Misty looked over at Ash like he had lost his mind. "What?" 

"You're fourteen... I thought you 11 or 12!" Ash said. "I'm only 12." 

Misty shrugged. "I've always looked young for my age. My sisters are always saying that I'll end up looking 25 or something when I'm 40." 

"So what happened to me?" Seth asked. 

"We don't know exactly, Misty just found you lying unconscious on the trail," Brock said. 

"Don't you remember anything?" Misty asked in concern. 

"No... I don't..." Seth sighed. 

"What about where you're from? Your family?" Ash asked. 

"I don't... I don't remember! I don't remember anything!" Seth cried. "All I remember is my first name and age. I've been lost for such a long time." 

Misty put a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Hey, don't stress over it. You'll remember eventually. How you feeling otherwise?" 

"Fine I think," Seth shrugged. 

"It looks like your suffering from amnesia." Nurse Joy said. "If you stick by friends I am sure your memories will come back." 

"I don't remember having friends." Seth countered. 

"You got us!" Ash said. "You can come with us on our journey!" 

Suddenly Pikachu came up to Seth. 

"What in the world is that!" Seth exclaimed. 

Ash grabbed Pikachu. "It's just my Pikachu, Seth. He wants to say hi, don't cha Pikachu?" 

"Pikachu," Pikachu replied. 

"What's a Pikachu?" Seth asked. 

"Haven't you heard of Pokemon?" Misty asked. "Or did the amnesia take that too?" 

"Pokemon?" Seth questioned. 

"Pokemon. Pocket monsters," Brock explained. "We capture and train them to battle. We keep them in these pokeballs." He took out a red and white pokeball as proof. He opened it, and out came a rock-like Pokemon. "This is Geodude." 

"You capture these guys..." Seth questioned. "Do they speak at all?" 

"They say their names, but that's it," Brock answered. "Team Rocket's Meowth is the only Pokemon I know of that can actually speak fluent English." 

Seth looked at Pikachu closely just looking at it. 

_Sometimes I wish Ash could understand me better, _Pikachu thought 

"I know. It must be hard for you." Seth said out loud, then stopped. "What the heck?!" 

"Huh? What's wrong?" Misty asked. "Who were you talking to?" 

"To Pikachu." Seth said. 

"But Pikachu didn't say anything, can't say anything other than his name," Ash protested. 

"I know that! I just... just heard him." Seth replied. "I'm going to try something. Pikachu, I am going to ask you something and you think it in your head. Okay?" 

Pikachu nodded. 

"What do you want to eat?" Seth asked. 

_An apple._

"Someone get me an apple for Pikachu." Seth said. 

Ash eyed Seth skeptically. "How do I know you're not making that up?" he asked. 

"Pika, pika pi," Pikachu said to Ash. Ash stared down at his Pikachu in wide-eyed shock. 

"You _do_ want an apple?" he said. Pikachu nodded. 

"I told you I wasn't joking." Seth replied. 

"Unbelievable," Misty commented as she handed Pikachu his apple. "You can communicate with Pikachu telepathically. Hey, do you think it would work with other Pokemon?" 

"I don't know... I'm in the dark as much about this as you are." Seth said getting up from the bed. 

"Are you sure you should be getting up right now?" Nurse Joy asked. 

"I'm fine." Seth assured her. "But let's find out if you're right Misty." 

"Okay," Misty said, and dug a pokeball out of her backpack. Out came Staryu. "Try it with Staryu." 

"Okay... Staryu right. What do you want the most right now?" Seth asked. 

_I want to go into some water._

"Is there some type of large water container we can put Staryu in right now and can have some moveabllity in?" Seth asked. 

Nurse Joy said, "I'll go get an aquarium." She left the room and came back with a semi-large tank filled with water. "There you go, Staryu." Staryu hopped right in. 

"I can't believe this is happening." Seth said. 

"This is so cool!" Ash exclaimed. "A person who can talk to Pokemon telepathically!" 

"Better not let Team Rocket get their hands on him, then," Brock warned. 

"Team Rocket?" Seth asked. 

"Their names are Jessie and James, and they steal Pokemon for their boss," Misty explained. "They want only the rarest and most powerful Pokemon." 

Ash grumbled, "I don't know how many times they've tried to get Pikachu." 

"And they steal Pokemon for what?" Seth asked. 

Brock shrugged. "For their boss, who wants to own all the rare Pokemon in the world." 

"Okay... now I think this guy is demented." Seth said. 

"Oh, he is," Ash said. "Jessie and James are proof enough of that. They've got this stupid opening speech they say every single time they pop up somewhere." 

"Oh God." Seth groaned. Then his attention was drawn to the infirmary. "This isn't a hospital. So what with the second infirmary?" 

"It's a Pokemon Center," explained Nurse Joy. "This is where trainers bring their sick and injured Pokemon for treatment." 

"We brought you here because it was closest," Misty added. She then noticed Seth wasn't looking to good. "Hey are you really okay? Maybe you should lie down." 

"Excuse me." Seth said. All he could hear were the moans and pains in his head from the Pokemon. 

"Uh-oh. He doesn't look too good," Ash whispered to Misty. 

"He probably hears all the Pokemon in his head or something," she whispered back. 

Seth was in the infirmary looking at them. He saw them twitching and in pain in various ways. H_ow... how can they be in such pain?_

"Seth? What's wrong?" Misty asked softly. 

_Let us out... let us out... we don't want to be owned...___

_You're not… you won't. _Seth told them. 

"Seth? What are they saying?" Ash wondered. 

_You... you can hear us. _one of them asked. 

You're in a treatment center... your going to be fine now... please relax... Seth thought to them. Seth then looked at Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy assure each and every wild Pokemon here that they will be released when they are healed. They're afraid of being owned." Seth said. 

Nurse Joy gasped. "Oh! I... I never realized that they felt that way. Don't worry," she said to each of them. "I promise that when you're better, you'll be released back into the wild. No one will try to own you." 

_Thank you... thank you for hearing us...___

_No problem. _Seth thought. 

_Can I ask a question?_

Seth could actually feel it out. It was a female sounding pokemon. It looked like fox and she was kinda sad. "Misty... what that's fox type's name?" 

"That one?" Misty asked, pointing to the one Seth had indicated. "That's a Vulpix." 

_I'm listening, Vulpix._

_You're not like other humans... you're better than them... you can hear us. Please... take me with you. I want to be safe and I know I can be safe with someone like you around._ She said. _And if any one comes against you, I help you. I promise.___

_You sound like a firestarter... mind if I call you Blaze?___

_Blaze... Blaze... I like the sound of that._

"What did she say, Seth?" Misty asked. 

"Blaze wants to come with us." Seth smiled. 

"Wow! Your first Pokemon!" Ash said excitedly. "You're really lucky, Seth!" 

"Yeah... but you guys are going to have to explain to me everything you know. Nurse Joy, could bring Blaze out? I think she's done being cooped up in there." Seth said. 

Nurse Joy nodded. "Of course, Seth." She walked over to the Pokeball and let Blaze out. 

"I'll show you everything I know about being a trainer, Seth!" Ash said proudly. 

"And then we'll show you the correct way to do things," Misty added, giggling. 

Blaze lept on to Seth's shoulders and smiled. "Vulpix!" 

"I know... I'm happy too Blaze." Seth said. "Um... don't I need something though." 

"You'll need some Pokeballs and a Pokedex," Nurse Joy pointed out. 

"I know! We can call Professor Oak back in Pallet Town! He'd be able to send us the stuff we need!" Ash exclaimed. 

"Who?" Seth asked. 

"Professor Oak," Ash repeated. "He's a retired Pokemon trainer in my hometown. He helped start all us Pallet Town kids off on our Pokemon journeys by giving us Pokedexes, Pokeballs to capture Pokemon with, and our first Pokemon. In fact, that's where I got Pikachu." 

"Oh... well then let's call him." Seth said. "Should we tell him about my talent though?" 

Brock nodded. "I'd think we'd better." 

"Okay... do it Ash." Seth replied. 

Ash nodded, went to the video phone and put in a call to Professor Oak. 

"Hello there?" Prof. Oak said. 

"Hey, Professor!" Ash greeted him. "It's me, Ash!" 

"Oh hello Ash!" Professor Oak smiled. "So how's your journey going? Gary just called me from Saffron City and said he's going for his fourth badge now." 

Ash could have made a snide remark about Gary, but this call was too important to waste on his rival. "I've, um, only got three badges right now." 

"Misty what are badges?" Seth asked her. 

"Pokemon trainers collect badges to get into the Pokemon league," Misty explained in a low voice so that she wouldn't disturb Ash. 

"We're just outside Saffron City, Professor," Ash was continuing. "Listen, we need a favor." 

"Oh… what's that my boy?" Professor Oak asked. 

"Actually sir it concerns me." Seth said stepping forward. 

"Oh a new face. Who's this young man Ash?" Prof. Oak asked. 

"This is Seth," Ash introduced, and explained the story to Professor Oak as best he could. "And so now Seth's gonna be joining us on our journey. He just needs a Pokedex and some pokeballs, and he'll be all set." 

"Okay then." Prof. Oak said. "I've already sent the newest Pokedex and some pokeballs for him. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" 

"Well, this is gonna be kinda hard to believe Professor but, Seth can talk telepathically to Pokemon," Ash said. "and understand them." 

"WHAT!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "But... but.. but that is _impossible_!" 

"Impossible, but true," Ash said. "We've already done a couple tests that prove it. His Vulpix actually chose him instead of the other way around." 

"Sir I don't know who exactly I am... but Ash, Misty and Brock have been the best to me." Seth said. "And I don't know where I got this gift... but it's real and I am not lying." 

Professor Oak studied him for a while. "I believe you... but there are many others that would possibly like to exploit you for your talent. I'm glad you to me about this. I will start my own search for your past. It is imperative that you remember your past so that you can remember how you gained this incredible gift and if there any people looking for you to exploit you or help you." 

"Thank you." Seth said. 

"In the meantime, I am tell this to all of you: Do _not_ tell anyone about this... and I mean _anyone_. Is that understood?" Professor Oak demanded. 

"We understand, Professor," Ash said for everyone there. 

Seth's stuff just arrived. "Good. I want you Ash to keep in daily contact with me. I need to know everything that is going on. You understand right? Good. I'll talk to you later." Prof. Oak said signing off. 

"Bye, Professor," Ash said as Professor Oak broke off the communication. He handed the Pokedex and Pokeballs to Seth. 

"Here," Nurse Joy said, handing Seth a clean white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "I thought you might want to change into these." 

"Alright thank you." Seth said as he went into another room and changed. "You don't happen to have a spare dufflebag or backpack do you Nurse Joy?" 

"Sure," Joy replied. "We have several in the lost and found. I'll go see if I can find you one that's in good condition." 

"Thank you... huh?" Seth paused. 

Misty looked at Seth. "Another Pokemon, Seth?" 

"No... something... something terrible happened." Seth said running out. 

"Seth, wait!" Misty cried, running after him. 

Nurse Joy came back with a backpack just as Misty ran out of the room in pursuit of Seth. "What was that all about?" she asked. 

"I'm coming... _I'm coming!_" Seth said rushing to the cry. 

There he found a car with several cheerleaders... 

And behind them were several hurt fuzzy pokemon. 

"Oh... my god..." Seth gasped. 

"Damn... why didn't they move? Guess they were blind or something." a guy said. "No biggie, I guess." 

"_What did you say you son of bitch!_" Seth roared. 

Misty gasped in surprise. "That's Gary! What's he doing to those Eevees?" 

"He hit them with his car! That's what happened!" Seth roared as Ash and Brock came over. 

"Gary, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ash yelled. "Don't you know any better? Geez, you'd think the grandson of Professor Oak would be more careful!" 

"Oh come on, Ashe-boy... they got in my way and I signaled them to leave... but they didn't listen." Gary said. 

_What happened? _Seth thought to them. _And yes I can understand you._

"What do they say, Seth?" Ash asked his new friend. "Is Gary's story true?" 

_Our mother tried to protect us from another trainer... she died... we were scared and did know what do._ the four Eevee said. _So we just stayed where we were hoping no one would see us..._

_And then the car hit you from behind. You were looking in front of you for the trainer.___

_Yes... why did our mommy have to die?___

_I don't have an answer... but I will help you... **I promise.**_ Seth assured them. He then turned around and faced Gary with a look of extreme anger and hatred. "You... get the hell out of here before I call the cops!" 

"He means it, Gary!" Ash said. 

"I didn't do a damn thing! They were in the way!" Gary defended himself. 

"These Eevee lost their mother, you jackass! Show some compassion!" Seth countered. 

"Oh, how horrible!" Misty whispered. 

"I don't have to take this from a novice!" Gary said getting ready to fight. 

"You want to battle you got it chump! It's high time someone took you off that pedestal of yours!" Seth challenged. 

"Seth, be careful," Misty warned. "He's already got four badges." 

But Ash didn't take Misty's side. "Go on, Seth! Kick his ass bad!"__

_Mind if we join in?___

_I think I know two of you... a Squritle and a Bulbasaur right?___

_Yup..._

"Okay Gary you're on!" Seth smirked. 

"A four on four Pokemon battle it is." Gary said. 

"Now wait a minute!" Misty protested. "Seth only has one Pokemon! You know the rules, Gary, now follow them!" 

"What do you expect from an idiot who runs over poor, defenseless Eevees?" Brock muttered. 

"Trust me Misty I know what I am doing." Seth said. "Lead off Gary." 

"Go Graveler!" Gary smirked. 

"Squirtle, I chose you!" Seth said as his new Squirtle came from out of the bushes. 

"Where the hell did that come from?" Ash whispered to Misty. She only shrugged, though she had a hunch. 

"Graveler, Rock Throw now!" Gary said. 

"Squirtle... Bubblebeam attack now!" Seth commanded. 

Squirtle's attack went right through the Rock Throw and dosed Graveler. 

"Now finish it off with Skull Bash!" Seth smiled in satisfaction as Graveler went down for the count. 

"Go Gary! Go Gary!" Gary's cheerleaders cheered him on. 

"Come on, Seth! Teach that idiot a lesson!" Ash yelled. 

"Return Graveler!" Gary said. "I underestimated you before... but let's see you try this one. Go Poliwrath!" 

"Squirtle return!" Seth said having Squirtle go into a pokeball. "Bulbasaur, it's your turn!" 

Bulbasaur appeared from the clearing and tackled Poliwrath. 

"That was quick," Brock commented. 

"Vine whip now!" Seth said as Bulbasaur trapped his opponent. "Now for the Solar Beam!" 

In three seconds, Bulbasaur used its Solar Beam attack on Poliwrath and it to went the way of Graveler. 

"What's going on?!" Gary complained. 

"What does it look like, Gary?" Ash said. "You're losing." 

"Shut up! Return!" Gary said. "Let's see you take this one on! Beedrill go!" 

"Blaze, it's time to play!" Seth said and she left his shoulder. 

_That bastard is going to get stomped! Time for Fire Spin!_ Blaze thought to Seth. 

Seth only chuckled as Blaze used her Fire Spin and beat Beedrill with on shot. 

"Guess it's bye-bye Beedrill," Misty commented. 

"Admit it, Gary!" Ash said. "Seth's a far better trainer than you are!" 

"Never... he can't beat this one." Gary smirked. "Pidgot..._GO!_" 

"What is that?" Seth asked. 

"That's Pidgot," Ash replied. "Hope you've got something to beat this one." 

_Stone..._

"What?" Seth asked looking down at the Eevees. 

_There is a Thunder Stone behind you... evolve me. _The middle Eevee said. _The evolving will help me... and I want to be stronger... and yours._

Seth took the Thunder Stone from behind him and used on him. The Eevee changed into a new Pokemon. Seth's eyes went wide. 

"Misty... what just happened?" Seth asked her. 

"You evolved that Eevee into Jolteon!" Misty explained, surprised. 

"What does that mean?" Seth asked. 

"Jolteon is more powerful than Eevee," Brock explained. "Use it against Pidgot!" 

"Is it electric like Pikachu?" Seth questioned. 

Ash nodded. "Go for it, Seth!" 

"Jolteon! Thunder attack!" Seth commanded. 

_My pleasure!_

It took only a second for Pidgot to fall to the ground. 

It took Gary a minute and a half to fall to his knees in surprise. "NO! It... it... it... it... it..." 

"Looks like you've lost, Gary," Misty said as she and Brock scooped up the injured Eevee and went to take them to the Pokemon Center. "Seth, you'd better tell them everything'll be okay." 

_Please... we want to evolve..._

I understand. "Brock put your Eevee down. Misty put the Eevee in your right arm down." Seth said. 

"All right," Misty said as she and Brock did as they were told. 

Seth took out a Fire Stone and a Water Stone that he had found and used them on the Eevee they changed. 

"What Pokemon are these?" Seth asked. 

"The water one is Vaporeon, and the fire one is Flareon," Misty explained. 

Suddenly, the Flareon when to Seth while the Vaporeon and last Eevee tugged at Misty's legs. 

"Looks like they like you a lot, Misty." Seth winked to her as he scratched Flareon's neck. 

"I've always been partial to water Pokemon, but this little guy is cute, too," Misty said, scratching the remaining Eevee under the chin. 

"Well now we should go back Nurse Joy now." Seth said looking on at the babbling Gary. "And leave this moron in the dust." 

"Hear, hear!" Ash said as they trooped back to the Pokemon Center. "Better luck next time, Gary!" 

"How... how... how... how... how..." Gary repeated. 

"Go Gary! Go Gary! Go Gary!" the cheerleading squad kept cheering, but with less enthusiasm this time. 

*** 

_Meanwhile back at the Pokemon Center..._

"So Nurse Joy... are they all right?" Seth asked her. 

"Yes, especially the three you evolved," Nurse Joy answered. 

"Are Eevees rare?" Seth asked. 

"Yeah, they're pretty rare," Brock answered. "And what's strange about them is that their DNA lets them evolve into three different Pokemon, depending on what stone they're touched with." 

"So that's why I got three different guys." Seth said. 

"Yup. That's right," Ash answered. 

"Getting Pokemon this rare can't be this easy." Seth asked his friends. 

"Not really, but then you're not the usual run-of-the-mill Pokemon trainer," Misty pointed out. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Seth asked. 

"Your ability to communicate with Pokemon telepathically makes you, in a sense, better than most trainers," Nurse Joy clarified. "You adapt to your Pokemon quickly." 

"I don't cheat in matches with this... it's just happens." Seth shrugged. 

"We never said it was cheating," Ash said. "What makes you think that's what we meant?" 

"Sorry... just... I don't know..." Seth sighed. "It's been a lot today." 

"I know," Ash said. "Well, shall we get going guys?" 

"Yeah...but where to?" Seth asked. 

"We're going to Saffron City," Misty said. 

Nurse Joy handed Seth a backpack. "Here. You'll need this to carry your pokeballs." 

"And my stuff." Seth nodded. "It would be easier for my active balls if I had a belt like Ash's though. " 

"We'll pick up one in Saffron City," Brock said. "But right now, we have to get moving before we run into Team Rocket." 

"Okay... thank you Nurse Joy for everything." Seth thanked her. 

"You're welcome. You kids be careful!" she called after them as they left the Pokemon center. 

"So what exactly are we going to Saffron City for?" Seth asked. 

"Ash is going to earn his next badge at the Saffron City Gym," Misty explained. "It's the Marsh Badge. Hey, maybe you could try for a badge too!" 

"What's the whole point of the Badges anyway?" Seth asked. 

"We already explained it," Ash said. "Pokemon trainers earn badges to get into the Pokemon league and become Pokemon masters." 

"Oh... and what is the League? A big tournament?" Seth asked. 

"It's a club for Pokemon trainers only. The best Pokemon trainers," Ash said. 

"Okay, then. Guess I will try for that badge." Seth smiled. 

"Great!" Brock said. 

"How about you guys?" Seth asked Misty and Brock. 

"I'm just collecting water Pokemon," Misty said. "I'm one of the gym leaders at the Ceruleun City gym." 

"And I'm the gym leader of the Pewter City Gym," Brock said "but I'm trying to be the best Pokemon breeder." 

"Your gym leaders? Then who is running them now while you are here with Ash?" Seth questioned. 

"My older sisters run the Ceruleun City gym," Misty said "and Brock's father is watching his gym while he's gone." 

"And my little brothers and sisters," Brock added. 

"How many?" Seth asked. 

"You don't want to know," Brock muttered. 

Suddenly a Butterfree came down. 

"Butterfree!" Ash cried. 

Ash's old Butterfree was with his mate, a pink colored Butterfree, and with them was a white colored Butterfree. 

"I didn't know they came in different colors." Seth said. 

"That's Butterfree's girlfriend," Misty said dreamily. "That's so great!" 

_We've had our children. We were flying around enjoying the world and we heard about a new person who was with you. One that could talk to us._ Ash's butterfree spoke in thought. 

_That would be me._ Seth thought back and the three butterfree went wide. 

_It really is true!_ Seth could tell that thought was coming from the pink Butterfree. 

_A human that can understand us... incredible._ The white Butterfree thought. 

_Our friend wants to be with you while my mate wants to be with Misty. _Ash's Butterfree thought. 

"Misty... Butterfree's mate want you to be it's trainer." Seth told her. 

Misty gasped. "Really?" 

"Yup," Seth smiled. 

"Okay," Misty said. "I'll call you...Gossamer. Okay?" 

Gossamer only circled Misty happily. 

"I guess that's a yes," Misty said, giggling. She pulled out a Pokeball. "Okay then, Gossamer." She threw the ball at the female Butterfree, and it went inside. 

"I'll call you Winddancer." Seth said as Winddancer went into its pokeball. "Hey Ash... you going to talk to your Butterfree?" 

"You bet! It's great to see you again, Butterfree!" he told his first Pokemon. "Seems like only yesterday you were a Caterpie, remember?" 

"Free, free," Butterfree trilled. 

"Alright then... we should head on to Saffron City." Seth said. 

"Yeah. Let's go!" Misty cheered. 

Butterfree went into it's ball and then the four continued their trek through the forest. Just then... 

"Hold it!" Seth stopped them 

"What?" Brock, Misty and Ash chorused. 

"Something's not right here!" Seth said. 

Suddenly smog started to fill the area. 

"Oh, great," Brock muttered as he started coughing. 

"Ash what is going on?" Seth asked. 

"Prepare for trouble..." 

"What is that? Seth asked. 

"... And make it double." 

"Who is that?" Seth asked. 

"Team Rocket," Misty growled. 

"To protect the world from devastation..." 

"To unite all people with in our nation..." 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love..." 

"To extend our reach to the stars above..." 

"Jessie..." 

"James..." 

Together they chorused, "Team Rocket, Blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 

"Meowth! That's right!" 

"Ash... you were right. That is the worst speech I have **_ever_** heard in my life!" Seth groaned. "They couldn't be anymore off key!" 

"Hey! Watch your mouth, kid!" snapped a woman with long red hair. This was Jessie. 

"Jessie... I don't think I've seen this one with twerps before." James told her. 

"You know, I believe you're right, James," Jessie agreed. "Where'd the new kid come from?" 

"Who knows? Maybe he's got brain problems or something for hanging around the twerp." James added. 

"I am really starting to dislike you two." Seth replied. "Now I understand who you guys can't stand them." 

"I think we ought to teach this kid a lesson, what do you think James?" Jessie asked. 

"Of course. Ready?" James asked. 

"Oh please I can take out the old hag anyday of the week." Seth smirked. 

"Old hag? _OLD HAG??!!??_" Jessie screeched. 

"Oh boy now he's going to get it." James said to Mewoth.  
  
"... though he might not be too far off." Mewoth said and then Jessie came behind them and screamed.  
  
"Shut up and act usefull for a change by helping me teach this brat a lesson!" Jessie shouted knocking them off their feet. "All right, that's it! Ekans, go!" 

"Koffing go!" James said after he recovered.. 

"Okay then... Winddancer, I chose you!" Seth said. "Winddancer, Stun Spore now!" 

Winddancer began circling them. 

"Huh! A Butterfree? Get real, kid!" Meowth said. 

Suddenly however they couldn't move. 

"Jessie I can't move!" James moaned. 

"Neither can I!" Jessie groaned. 

"Meowth too!" spoke up Meowth. 

"Windancer return!" Seth smiled. "You really should have done that. Misty...let's show them our new friends. Inferno, Jolteon, I chose you!" 

"Misty chooses...Vaporeon!" Misty called, throwing out the Pokeball. 

"Jessie since when did the flat chested one get a rare pokemon?" James asked. 

"Flat chested?!? Who're you calling flat-chested?" Misty burst out. "Of all the nerve...Why I oughta..." 

"How much you want to bet they get blasted into the atmosphere in a minute?" Brock said to Ash as Misty was going nuts. 

"Less than that. Bet you five dollars it's 30 seconds or less." Ash smiled. 

"You're on bud." Brock shook Ash's hand. 

"You need to get punished," Seth smirked. "Jolteon, Pin Missile. Inferno, Flamethrower." 

"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!" Misty commanded. 

The combined attacks were too much for Team Rocket. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaiiinnn!!" 

"Why meeeeee???" Meowth wailed as the trio sailed off. 

"26 seconds. Pay up Brock." Ash smirked. 

"Why me?" Brock groaned as he fished into his pockets. 

"Do they always act like this?" Seth asked. 

"Unfortunately, yes," Misty grumbled, still seething from James' flat chested comment. 

"That's James has to be a pervert to make a comment like that to you." Seth replied. 

"Don't worry. She'll calm down in a bit," Brock said. "Now let's get going to Saffron City!" 

"Hey I just thought of something," Seth smiled. 

"What?" Ash asked. 

"I ought to have a last name for myself. How does Seth Masters sound to you?" 

Ash thought, then nodded. "Sounds good to me." 

"Alright then let's continue on our journey." Seth said. "Um... does anyone know who the Saffron Gym Leader is?" 

"Her name's Sabrina," Brock answered. 

"Okay then Sabrina get ready... because Seth Masters is coming for the Marsh Badge!" Seth smiled. 

"Same with Ash Ketchum!" Ash added. 

"You don't think I'm over doing do you?" Seth asked. 

"Not at all," Misty said. 

"Then let's go." Seth said following his new friends to Saffron City. 

*** 

In a underwater home in the Digiworld, one certain individual is looking at the Digidestined. 

_They are progressing well. They have already gotten three of their crests._ He thought. _Now I am wondering if... _He stopped in mid sentence when he looked to the wall. It showed number of indicators. Fourteen in all. Eight were lit in row, three of them had symbols lit up and the eighth marker was glowing faintly showing that the child it represented was still alive. The rest were blank but that was to be expected since the others wouldn't come for some time. 

What was the problem was after that eighth marker was that the _ninth_ had just started to glow. 

_It's not possible… I saw that the child was thrown into the nexus... I blocked his memories... all in order to preserve billions... **how could his marker light up?!**_ he thought. _If he is alive... and on another earth AND remembers who he is, I must do everything in my power to make sure he stays there and never remembers who he is... or else the real threat will eventually come. I will protect these two worlds... no matter what I harm I cause. It is my mission._

Gennai then decided to get some rest. 

He had a lot of work to do if he wanted to make sure everything went as he had planed for so long... and didn't want to even think of what would happen if it _didn't_ go as planned. 


End file.
